


Обещание

by Pamdar



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок прыгнул</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещание

Майкрофт знал, что сделает это. С первой секунды, когда самый первый врач сказал: «Ваш брат еще жив, но…»

Потом, конечно, были другие врачи, самые дорогие и самые лучшие. Настолько хорошие, что им не приходилось лишний раз вежливо напоминать о необходимости хранить личность их пациентов в секрете.

И все врачи говорили одно и тоже.

Майкрофт организовал фальшивые похороны, на которых закопали пустой гроб. То есть, на самом деле не пустой, а с трупом одного из представителей сети бездомных, скончавшегося от передоза бутылочного стекла в организме, но кого волнуют детали. Все ради конспирации, ради возможности выиграть время и усыпить бдительность последователей Мориарти. Только для друзей Шерлока это не было представлением.

Для Майкрофта тоже не было. В глубине души он уже тогда понимал, что это — репетиция. И уже тогда знал, что сделает то, что должен.

Давным-давно, в глубоком детстве, Шерлок растолкал Майкрофта посреди ночи, серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза и прошептал:

— Обещай мне, что если я когда-нибудь впаду в кому, ты меня отключишь.

Майкрофт поморгал сонно, не до конца понимая, что происходит.

— Что? — переспросил он. — Шерлок, иди спать.

— Обещай, — повторил Шерлок с нажимом.

Отказавшись от попыток снова уснуть, Майкрофт сел на кровати, протер ладонью лицо и устало уточнил:

— Почему ты меня об этом просишь?

— Потому что в нашей семье только у тебя хватит на это совести, — выпалил Шерлок как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — То есть, ее отсутствия.

Майкрофт закатил глаза.

— Я имею в виду, с чего тебе вообще пришло это в голову?

В полумраке лицо Шерлока выглядело совсем бледным. Он помолчал немного, потом тихо произнес:

— Представь, ты лежишь с закрытыми глазами и не можешь пошевелиться, но все слышишь. Шаркающие шаги медсестры, пикающие приборы. Если повезет, кто-нибудь поругается в коридоре. Или кто-нибудь из родственников придет пожаловаться на экономический кризис и свои неудачи в личной жизни. Слышишь все, что происходит. Но не происходит ничего интересного. Ничего. И так год за годом.

— Тебе просто приснился кошмар. Или это был сонный паралич, — уверенно ответил Майкрофт, стараясь игнорировать пробежавшие по коже мурашки. — Успокойся, люди в коме не остаются в сознании.

— Да? — теперь пришла очередь Шерлока закатывать глаза. — Откуда ты знаешь?

Майкрофт не знал. Зато теперь, когда вырос, когда стал большим и сильным, он знал много других вещей. Например, что экономический кризис можно спровоцировать. Или что если спрыгнешь с четвертого этажа, то умрешь. А если даже не умрешь, то последствия будут непоправимыми.

Еще он знал, что отключит своего брата. И ненавидел себя за каждый день и каждую секунду промедления.

«Год. За годом».

Эта мысль впервые окончательно оформилась в его голове. Но как только Майкрофт в отчаянии закрыл глаза, до слуха донеслось:

— Извините, можно?

В приоткрытую дверь заглядывал молодой ушастый парень и неловко улыбался. Не дождавшись ответа, он зашел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь.

Картина выглядела бы вполне обычной, если бы удалось забыть, что они находились в одном из самых охраняемых офисов Англии, куда уже несколько лет никто не попадал без особого приглашения.

Майкрофт поднял телефонную трубку и поднес к уху. Гудков не было. Тогда он нажал на тревожную кнопку под крышкой стола, потом на еще одну, расположенную у левой ноги. Посчитал до десяти. Ничего не произошло.

— Интересно, — произнес Майкрофт, откидываясь в кресле.

— Мрачно тут у вас, — пробормотал парень, оглядываясь и подходя ближе. — Как в пещере горного короля, честное слово.

Молодой, не больше тридцати лет. Кеды стоптаны, много ходит пешком. Бедность? Нет, кофта качественная, из натуральной шерсти, модная — карманы, веревочки, кисточки, еще раз веревочки. Майкрофт не понимал эту современную любовь к этническим мотивам в одежде. Сумка через плечо. Студент? Судя по походке и одеколону с полынью, вряд ли наемный убийца.

— Я присяду? — спросил парень, пододвигая стул поближе. Его движения выглядели неловкими, но не испуганными. 

— Конечно, — Майкрофт кивнул с видом радушного хозяина. — С кем имею честь?..

— Э… За последние годы я сменил много имен, — парень сел и тепло улыбнулся. — Но вы можете звать меня Мерлин.

Не оригинально, но Майкрофт слышал прозвища и хуже. Мерлин так Мерлин.

— Итак… Мерлин, — Майкрофт задумчиво его разглядывал, но не мог уловить никаких новых зацепок. — Чем обязан?

У Майкрофта было примерно двадцать пять версий, объясняющих происходящее. 

— Я пришел, чтобы предложить сделку, — беззаботно отозвался Мерлин.

Ну разумеется. Количество версий сократилось до восемнадцати. Скучно, как сказал бы Шерлок. Майкрофт уже прикидывал имена тех, кто за этим стоит и чего им это будет стоить, как Мерлин продолжил:

— Сделка очень простая. Я вылечу вашего брата, а вы сделаете так, чтобы Англии угрожала реальная опасность. Очень страшная и серьезная, — Мерлин развел руки. Он выглядел восторженно, словно ребенок, обхватывающий огромную мягкую игрушку. — Только не дождь из лягушек, это не работает, я проверял. Что-нибудь, эээ… внешнеполитическое, но не нацисты и не ядерная угроза. Что-нибудь, что действительно может ее уничтожить. Я плохо разбираюсь в политике, но уверен, вы подберете подходящий вариант. Я поэтому вас и выбрал.

На секунду Майкрофт опешил. Стоило признать, такой версии в его списке не было. Парень оказался сумасшедшим, что можно было предположить по состоянию его одежды, конечно. Но его осведомленность пугала, не говоря уже о самом факте его присутствия в этом кабинете. 

И было что-то еще. Всегда есть что-то еще.

— Вылечить моего брата? — переспросил Майкрофт, лениво подпирая подбородок рукой.

— Это не очень сложно, — отмахнулся Мерлин. — Я уже лечил одну девушку с подобной травмой головы. Правда, потом она чуть не захватила мир, но это другая история.

— Чрезвычайно интересно, — кивнул Майкрофт. — И зачем вам уничтожать Англию? Вы террорист?

— Что? Конечно, нет, — Мерлин выглядел искренне возмущенным таким предположением. — Я не хочу уничтожать Англию, наоборот, я хочу ее спасти. Точнее, пробудить того, кто ее спасет. Но для этого мне нужно, чтобы над ней повисла угроза настоящей опасности. Чтобы было от чего спасать. Понимаете?

Мерлин впервые за время разговора посмотрел прямо. Майкрофт вдруг подумал, что мог ошибиться в его возрасте. Мерлин обладал глазами очень серьезного и очень старого человека. А еще они почему-то меняли цвет.

«Да? Откуда ты знаешь? Что ты вообще знаешь?»

Отведя взгляд, Майкрофт решил, что с него довольно цирка. Он позовет охрану и выяснит, откуда Мерлину известно про травму головы, а потом попробует продать его в МИ-6. Там любили в исследовательский отдел брать всяких психов.

Майкрофт поднялся с кресла и прошел мимо Мерлина. Тот остался на месте, не делая попыток встать, словно сидел у себя дома.

В коридоре ждала Антея. Она не шевелилась, стеклянный взгляд смотрел куда-то в пространство. Майкрофт встал рядом, помахал ладонью перед ее лицом. Безрезультатно.

— Очень интересно, — в очередной раз повторил Майкрофт. Он поднялся на верхние этажи, прошел мимо других офисов. Люди прижимали к ушам телефонные трубки, стояли с открытыми ртами, замерев в немом диалоге. Кто-то наливал кофе, и коричневая жидкость висела в воздухе, немного не дотягиваясь до кружки.

Майкрофт вышел на улицу и чуть не оглох от тишины. Машины не двигались, люди замерли на ходу, в небе застыли голуби. Давно в Лондоне не было так спокойно.

Оглядев прохожих, Майкрофт подошел к одному из них, обшарил его карманы и нашел сигареты. Закурил. Дым плавно поднимался и замирал в воздухе, когда отлетал от Майкрофта совсем немного. Выглядело даже красиво.

Когда сигарета закончилась, Майкрофт впервые в жизни бросил бычок прямо на обочину и вернулся в офис. Мерлин ждал его.

***

Шерлок стоял на ступенях клиники и неуверенно вдыхал свежий после дождя воздух. Наверное, он больше не думал, что дышать скучно.

Майкрофт стоял рядом, просто чтобы убедиться, что его брат не начнет есть чужие мозги или что-нибудь в этом роде.

— Что мы скажем Джону? — спросил, наконец, Шерлок.

На секунду Майкрофт потерял дар речи.

— Я, вероятно, продал страну и душу, а тебя беспокоит только это? — он презрительно скривился. — Меня не волнует, что ты скажешь Джону. У меня есть проблемы посерьезнее.

Например, попытаться найти парня, которого нет и никогда не было ни на одной камере наблюдения. Перерыть всю магическую литературу. Поговорить с целым списком людей, позиционирующих себя как экстрасенсы, ведьмы и колдуны.

— Нужно будет что-нибудь придумать… — бормотал Шерлок, словно не слыша. — Правдоподобное, но не слишком сложное. Достаточно глупое, чтобы в это можно было поверить.

Майкрофт вздохнул. Ему тоже нужно было что-нибудь придумать. Или придется выполнить обещание.

***

По тротуару шел сумасшедший старик в кедах, ловко перепрыгивая лужи и улыбаясь всем встречным камерам видеонаблюдения. У него было отличное настроение.

Триста лет назад Мерлин сошел с ума. Сто лет назад он устал ждать и решил форсировать приближение «настоящей опасности». С нацистами, конечно, неудобно получилось, но он просто не сразу сообразил, что нужно воздействовать не извне, а изнутри. Ну ничего, у него были хорошие предчувствия касательно этой попытки.

Артур проснется, когда Англии будет угрожать настоящая опасность. И тысячу лет назад Мерлин пообещал, что сделает все для его пробуждения.

Обещания нужно выполнять.

***

— Мне расписаться кровью? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Хватит вашего обещания, — улыбнулся Мерлин.


End file.
